priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Squeeze Play
Squeeze Play is a pricing game played for a 4-digit prize (sometimes a 5-digit prize). Gameplay *The contestant is faced with a set of five numbers, one of which doesn't belong in the actual retail price of the prize and must be removed from the group. The contestant cannot remove the first & last numbers, for they are the right numbers and in the correct positions. Once a number has been taken out, the remaining numbers squeeze together. If it's the correct price, the contestant wins. *Occasionally, cars or other prizes worth more than $10,000 would be played for; when that happens there would be six digits instead of five to look at, giving the contestant a choice of the middle four instead of three. History and behind the scenes *Squeeze Play has always played on the Turntable since May 27, 1982 (#4544D); prior to that date, it was played on the stage and concealed by the Giant Price Tag. On March 1, 2001 (#1724K), the board's color scheme changed from blue to gray, the white lines changed to gold and the black outline was added to the Squeeze Play logo. On the 44th season premiere, September 21, 2015 (#7211K), the game was played on stage again behind the Giant Price Tag and was repainted to its original color scheme, although it kept its logo from 2001. On the "Best of 2015" special on December 31, 2015 (#7344K), it was played near Contestant's Row. *The sound effect for the numbers squeezing together is the same one heard when the safe is opened and closed in Safe Crackers. *Squeeze Play has been fraught with mechanical problems throughout its history. Numbers have been stuck and misaligned, the "squeeze" has failed to operate promptly, and the door that opens the reveal has malfunctioned several times, usually resulting in then-host Bob Barker kicking it. One memorable playing from February 27, 1980 (#3573D) had Bob having trouble taking out the 2 and once he yanked it out, the remaining numbers were shifted before they could squeeze together and once done, the 9 was tilted and Bob tried to hit the 9 and then kick the numbers; another from January 16, 1995 (#9421D) had the reveal stuck as Bob pushed the button to reveal the price; he kicked the door and then pushed the button again, which not only caused the door to fall open to reveal the price, but also the price to fall to the floor, much to the audience's laughter (this incident was among the many featured on the 50 Years special in 2007). On May 10, 1989 (#7273D), the remaining four numbers even failed to squeeze together and Bob had to squeeze them manually by hand and on June 3, 1992 (#8463D), the reveal also failed to open, but instead of kicking it, he also opened the door manually by hand. On one occasion, Bob called on Roger Dobkowitz to help pull out one of the numbers. *Squeeze Play was occasionally played for four-digit cars until April 7, 1995 (#9535D). *Squeeze Play offered a five-digit prize for the first time on February 3, 2003 (#2423K, aired out of order on March 14, 2003). *On April 1, 2011 (#5505K), as an April Fools' joke, the four numbers failed to squeeze together again, causing host Drew Carey to squeeze them by hand. *On April 7, 2015 (#7082K, aired out-of-order on March 3), Drew forgot to press the button on the left; the stagehand in the back got tickled as he also took out some numbers after they were squeezed together. *On March 25, 2016 (#7465K), which is the 1st College Rivals special, a $17,520 Hyundai Accent was won to Michelle Stansbury (Duke) while Sean Miller (University of North Carolina) was denied. *On the Mother's Day Special that aired on May 12, 2017 (#7935K), an unknown stage hand appeared out from behind the prop before the numbers were squeezed together to wave hello to everyone. On the hand, it said "Hi Mom!" on it. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 57. *Squeeze Play is one of three pricing games whose name references baseball. The other two are 3 Strikes and Triple Play. *Squeeze Play was one of seven pricing games seen on the fourth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 18, 2007 (#4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008), October 24, 2007 (#4053K, aired out of order on October 23), November 2, 2007 (#4065K, aired out of order on October 30), November 7, 2007 (#4073K, aired out of order on November 8), November 13, 2007 (#4082K, aired out of order on November 15), and November 22, 2007 (#4094K, aired out of order on October 19). It was also one of four "old" pricing games seen on the tenth/eleventh taping session of the season, which was seen on November 30, 2007 (#4105K), December 6, 2007 (#4114K, aired out of order on December 3), December 11, 2007 (#4122K, aired out of order on December 10), January 11, 2008 (#4135K), January 16, 2008 (#4143K), and January 24, 2008 (#4154K). Pictures Squeeze.png Squeeze Play 1.jpg|Here's Squeeze Play, played on stage. Squeeze Play 2a.jpg|Here's Squeeze Play played on the Turntable Squeeze Play 2b.jpg|...and a win to boot! Sqeeze Play 20th Anniversary (1).jpg|Here's another playing from the 20th anniversary premiere week... Sqeeze Play 20th Anniversary (2).jpg|...and another win to boot! Squeeze Play 3a.jpg|Here's another playing from 1996... Squeeze Play 3b.jpg|...and yet another win to boot! Squeeze Play 4a.jpg|This is what Squeeze Play looks like these days (2001-2015). Squeeze Play 4b.jpg|Whenever there's a prize with five digits in the price, we see six numbers instead of five. squeezeplay2016-1.jpg|This is how Squeeze Play is set up nowadays. squeezeplay2016-2.jpg|...and once again, another win! From October 25, 1977 (#2532D) squeezeplay (10-25-1977) 1.jpg squeezeplay (10-25-1977) 2.jpg squeezeplay (10-25-1977) 3.jpg squeezeplay (10-25-1977) 4.jpg squeezeplay (10-25-1977) 5.jpg squeezeplay (10-25-1977) 6.jpg A Squeeze Play Blooper from Season 8 (February 27, 1980, #3573D) squeezeplayblooper1980-1.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-2.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-3.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-4.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-5.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-6.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-7.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-8.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-9.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-10.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-11.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-12.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-13.jpg squeezeplayblooper1980-14.jpg Squeeze Play for a Mini Fire Truck (October 22, 1980, #3833D) squeezeplayfiretruck1.jpg squeezeplayfiretruck2.jpg squeezeplayfiretruck3.jpg squeezeplayfiretruck4.jpg squeezeplayfiretruck5.jpg Squeeze Play for an Electra-King 4-Wheel Deluxe Coupe (December 23, 1980, #3922D) squeezeplayelecktraking1.jpg squeezeplayelecktraking2.jpg squeezeplayelecktraking3.jpg squeezeplayelecktraking4.jpg squeezeplayelecktraking5.jpg First Playing on the Turntable (May 27, 1982, #4544D) squeezeplay(5-27-1982)1.jpg squeezeplay(5-27-1982)2.jpg squeezeplay(5-27-1982)3.jpg squeezeplay(5-27-1982)4.jpg squeezeplay(5-27-1982)5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Zoe Zipper (September 16, 1983, #4995D) squeezeplayzoezipper1.jpg squeezeplayzoezipper2.jpg squeezeplayzoezipper3.jpg squeezeplayzoezipper4.jpg squeezeplayzoezipper5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Rally Ski Boat (September 22, 1983, #5004D) squeezeplayrallyskiboat1.jpg squeezeplayrallyskiboat2.jpg squeezeplayrallyskiboat3.jpg squeezeplayrallyskiboat4.jpg squeezeplayrallyskiboat5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Ford Mustang (November 14, 1983, #5081D) squeezeplayfordmustang1.jpg squeezeplayfordmustang2.jpg squeezeplayfordmustang3.jpg squeezeplayfordmustang4.jpg squeezeplayfordmustang5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Honda Odyssey 350 Dune Buggy (September 16, 1985, #N 0021) squeezeplayhondaodyssey350-1.jpg squeezeplayhondaodyssey350-2.jpg squeezeplayhondaodyssey350-3.jpg squeezeplayhondaodyssey350-4.jpg squeezeplayhondaodyssey350-5.jpg squeezeplayhondaodyssey350-6.jpg Squeeze Play for a Buick Somerset Regal (September 18, 1985, #N 0023) squeezeplaybuicksomerset1.jpg squeezeplaybuicksomerset2.jpg squeezeplaybuicksomerset3.jpg squeezeplaybuicksomerset4.jpg squeezeplaybuicksomerset5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Subaru Justy (November 17, 1988, #7034D) squeezeplaysubarujusty1.jpg squeezeplaysubarujusty2.jpg squeezeplaysubarujusty3.jpg squeezeplaysubarujusty4.jpg squeezeplaysubarujusty5.jpg A Squeeze Play Blooper from Season 17 (May 10, 1989, #7273D) squeezeplaymishap1989-1.jpg squeezeplaymishap1989-2.jpg squeezeplaymishap1989-3.jpg|The numbers won't squeeze together. squeezeplaymishap1989-4.jpg|So, the numbers has to be manually squeezed together. squeezeplaymishap1989-5.jpg squeezeplaymishap1989-6.jpg Squeeze Play for a Buffalo Mini Boat (February 14, 1990, #7543D) squeezeplaybuffalominiboat1.jpg squeezeplaybuffalominiboat2.jpg squeezeplaybuffalominiboat3.jpg squeezeplaybuffalominiboat4.jpg squeezeplaybuffalominiboat5.jpg Squeeze Play For a Car During the 20th Season Premiere Week (September 13, 1991, #8095D) squeezeplayseason20premiereweek1.jpg squeezeplayseason20premiereweek2.jpg squeezeplayseason20premiereweek3.jpg squeezeplayseason20premiereweek4.jpg squeezeplayseason20premiereweek5.jpg A Squeeze Play Blooper from Season 20 (June 3, 1992, #8463D) squeezeplaymishap1992-1.jpg squeezeplaymishap1992-2.jpg squeezeplaymishap1992-3.jpg squeezeplaymishap1992-4.jpg|The reveal flap won't open. squeezeplaymishap1992-5.jpg|So, Bob had to manually open the reveal flap. squeezeplaymishap1992-6.jpg squeezeplaymishap1992-7.jpg A Squeeze Play Blooper from Season 22 (October 27, 1993, #8943D) squeezeplaymalfunction1993-1.jpg squeezeplaymalfunction1993-2.jpg squeezeplaymalfunction1993-3.jpg squeezeplaymalfunction1993-4.jpg|Nothing happened. squeezeplaymalfunction1993-5.jpg|Even a karate kick didn't help, either! squeezeplaymalfunction1993-6.jpg squeezeplaymalfunction1993-7.jpg|Ah, there we go. But unfortunately, she won't be sleeping in that bed. squeezeplaymalfunction1993-8.jpg Last Playing with the Blue Color Scheme & Original Squeeze Play Logo (February 14, 2001, #1703K) squeezeplay(2-14-2001)1.jpg squeezeplay(2-14-2001)2.jpg squeezeplay(2-14-2001)3.jpg squeezeplay(2-14-2001)4.jpg squeezeplay(2-14-2001)5.jpg squeezeplay(2-14-2001)6.jpg Debut of Squeeze Play's Grey Color Scheme (March 1, 2001, #1724K) squeezeplay(3-1-2001)1.jpg squeezeplay(3-1-2001)2.jpg squeezeplay(3-1-2001)3.jpg squeezeplay(3-1-2001)4.jpg squeezeplay(3-1-2001)5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Pontiac Grand Prix GTP (December 13, 2003, #013SP) squeezeplaypontiacgrandprix1.jpg squeezeplaypontiacgrandprix2.jpg squeezeplaypontiacgrandprix3.jpg squeezeplaypontiacgrandprix4.jpg squeezeplaypontiacgrandprix5.jpg squeezeplaypontiacgrandprix6.jpg Aaron's Close Call Squeeze Play Win (January 9, 2004, #2755K) squeezeplaymishap2004-1.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-2.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-3.jpg|Aaron clearly said to remove the "1", but Bob had removed the "4" instead. squeezeplaymishap2004-4.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-5.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-6.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-7.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-8.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-9.jpg squeezeplaymishap2004-10.jpg Squeeze Play for a Chevrolet Aveo LT Hatchback (March 28, 2005, #3221K) squeezeplaychevyaveo1.jpg squeezeplaychevyaveo2.jpg squeezeplaychevyaveo3.jpg squeezeplaychevyaveo4.jpg squeezeplaychevyaveo5.jpg squeezeplaychevyaveo6.jpg squeezeplaychevyaveo7.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) squeezeplay(6-11-2007)1.jpg squeezeplay(6-11-2007)2.jpg squeezeplay(6-11-2007)3.jpg squeezeplay(6-11-2007)4.jpg squeezeplay(6-11-2007)5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Chevrolet Suburban (May 7, 2008, #031SP, aired out of order on May 14) squeezeplaychevysuburban1.jpg squeezeplaychevysuburban2.jpg squeezeplaychevysuburban3.jpg squeezeplaychevysuburban4.jpg squeezeplaychevysuburban5.jpg squeezeplaychevysuburban6.jpg squeezeplaychevysuburban7.jpg squeezeplaychevysuburban8.jpg Squeeze Play for an $18,000+ Canals of France Cruise (April 6, 2009, #4701K, aired out of order on April 16) squeezeplaycanalsoffrance1.jpg squeezeplaycanalsoffrance2.jpg squeezeplaycanalsoffrance3.jpg squeezeplaycanalsoffrance4.jpg squeezeplaycanalsoffrance5.jpg squeezeplaycanalsoffrance6.jpg Squeeze Play for a Serro Scotty Highlander 15ft Trailer (December 23, 2010, #5364K) squeezeplayserroscottytrailer1.jpg squeezeplayserroscottytrailer2.jpg squeezeplayserroscottytrailer3.jpg squeezeplayserroscottytrailer4.jpg squeezeplayserroscottytrailer5.jpg squeezeplayserroscottytrailer6.jpg A Squeeze Play Blooper from Season 39 (April 1, 2011, #5505K) squeezeplaymishap2011-1.jpg squeezeplaymishap2011-2.jpg squeezeplaymishap2011-3.jpg|The numbers won't squeeze together. squeezeplaymishap2011-4.jpg|Drew had to manually squeeze them together. squeezeplaymishap2011-5.jpg squeezeplaymishap2011-6.jpg squeezeplaymishap2011-7.jpg squeezeplaymishap2011-8.jpg squeezeplaymishap2011-9.jpg Micaela Plays Squeeze Play with Chris Daughtry (October 13, 2011, #5664K, aired out of order on January 5) squeezeplaychrisdaughtry1.jpg squeezeplaychrisdaughtry2.jpg squeezeplaychrisdaughtry3.jpg squeezeplaychrisdaughtry4.jpg squeezeplaychrisdaughtry5.jpg squeezeplaychrisdaughtry6.jpg squeezeplaychrisdaughtry7.jpg squeezeplaychrisdaughtry8.jpg Squeeze Play for a Chevrolet Colorado Regular Cab (May 1, 2012, #5952K) squeezeplaychevycolorado1.jpg squeezeplaychevycolorado2.jpg squeezeplaychevycolorado3.jpg squeezeplaychevycolorado4.jpg squeezeplaychevycolorado5.jpg squeezeplaychevycolorado6.jpg squeezeplaychevycolorado7.jpg squeezeplaychevycolorado8.jpg Michael Plays Squeeze Play with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) squeezeplaydemilovato1.jpg squeezeplaydemilovato2.jpg squeezeplaydemilovato3.jpg squeezeplaydemilovato4.jpg squeezeplaydemilovato5.jpg squeezeplaydemilovato6.jpg squeezeplaydemilovato7.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays Squeeze Play (May 20, 2013, #6361K) squeezeplaydeafcontestant1.jpg squeezeplaydeafcontestant2.jpg squeezeplaydeafcontestant3.jpg squeezeplaydeafcontestant4.jpg squeezeplaydeafcontestant5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Ducati Monster 696 Motorcycle (January 14, 2014, #6572K) squeezeplayducatimonster696-1.jpg squeezeplayducatimonster696-2.jpg squeezeplayducatimonster696-3.jpg squeezeplayducatimonster696-4.jpg squeezeplayducatimonster696-5.jpg squeezeplayducatimonster696-6.jpg squeezeplayducatimonster696-7.jpg Squeeze Play for a Scion xD (February 14, 2014, #6615K) squeezeplayscionxd1.jpg squeezeplayscionxd2.jpg squeezeplayscionxd3.jpg squeezeplayscionxd4.jpg squeezeplayscionxd5.jpg squeezeplayscionxd6.jpg Craig Ferguson Hosts Squeeze Play (April 1, 2014, #6682K) squeezeplaycraigferguson1.jpg squeezeplaycraigferguson2.jpg squeezeplaycraigferguson3.jpg squeezeplaycraigferguson4.jpg squeezeplaycraigferguson5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Honda CRF-125FB Off-Road Motorcycle and a Polaris Phoenix 200 ATV (November 5, 2014, #6873K, aired out of order on January 5, 2015) squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv1.jpg squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv2.jpg squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv3.jpg squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv4.jpg squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv5.jpg squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv6.jpg squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv7.jpg squeezeplayhondacrfpolarisatv8.jpg A Squeeze Play Blooper from Season 43 (April 7, 2015, #7082K, aired out of order on March 3) squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 1.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 2.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 3.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 4.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 5.jpg|Nothing happened squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 6.jpg|He forgot to hit the button of coarse. squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 7.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 8.jpg|"Hey! What's wrong with you back there!" squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 9.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 10.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 11.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 12.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 13.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 14.jpg|"Okay, here we go. 1, 2, 3!" squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 15.jpg squeezeplay (3-3-2015) 16.jpg Last Playing With the Grey Color Scheme (June 16, 2015, #7182K) squeezeplay(6-16-2015)1.jpg squeezeplay(6-16-2015)2.jpg squeezeplay(6-16-2015)3.jpg squeezeplay(6-16-2015)4.jpg squeezeplay(6-16-2015)5.jpg squeezeplay(6-16-2015)6.jpg Squeeze Play Played Center Stage & Blue Color Scheme Returns (September 21, 2015, #7211K) squeezeplaydecadesweek1.jpg Squeeze Play (70s Edition) 1.jpg squeezeplaydecadesweek2.jpg squeezeplaydecadesweek3.jpg Squeeze Play (70s Edition) 2.jpg Squeeze Play (70s Edition) 3.jpg squeezeplaydecadesweek4.jpg squeezeplaydecadesweek5.jpg Squeeze Play In Front of Contestant's Row (December 31, 2015, #7344K) squeezeplaycontestantsrow3.jpg Squeezeplaycontestantsrow1.jpg|Squeeze Play in front of the contestant's row, as part of the Best of 2015 special. squeezeplaycontestantsrow4.jpg squeezeplaycontestantsrow5.jpg Squeezeplaycontestantsrow2.jpg|Sadly, this one is a loss. squeezeplaycontestantsrow6.jpg Squeeze Play for a Honda CB300 F Motorcycle and a Sea-Doo Spark 2-Up Watercraft (May 25, 2016, #036SP) squeezeplayhondaseadoo1.jpg squeezeplayhondaseadoo2.jpg squeezeplayhondaseadoo3.jpg squeezeplayhondaseadoo4.jpg squeezeplayhondaseadoo5.jpg Squeeze Play for a Pair of LG 55' 4K LED TVs and a Kymco MXU150 ATV (December 5, 2016, #7711K) squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv1.jpg squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv2.jpg squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv3.jpg squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv4.jpg squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv5.jpg squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv6.jpg squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv7.jpg squeezeplayhdtvskymcoatv8.jpg Elizabeth Plays Squeeze Play with Jane Lynch (February 21, 2017, #7822K, aired out of order on February 22) squeezeplayjanelynch1.jpg squeezeplayjanelynch2.jpg squeezeplayjanelynch3.jpg squeezeplayjanelynch4.jpg squeezeplayjanelynch5.jpg squeezeplayjanelynch6.jpg squeezeplayjanelynch7.jpg Squeeze Play for a Mazda6 Sport (May 17, 2017, #7943K) squeezeplaymazda6-1.jpg squeezeplaymazda6-2.jpg squeezeplaymazda6-3.jpg squeezeplaymazda6-4.jpg squeezeplaymazda6-5.jpg squeezeplaymazda6-6.jpg Kathryn Hahn Operates Squeeze Play (January 24, 2018, #8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) squeezeplaybadmoms1.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms2.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms3.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms4.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms5.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms6.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms7.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms8.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms9.jpg squeezeplaybadmoms10.jpg From March 9, 2018 (#8245K, aired out of order on January 12) squeezeplay (1-12-2018) 1.jpg Squeezeplay2018.png squeezeplay (1-12-2018) 2.jpg squeezeplay (1-12-2018) 3.jpg squeezeplay (1-12-2018) 4.jpg Squeeze Play for a Trip to Finland During Dream Car Week (February 18, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 27) dreamcarsqueezeplay1.jpg dreamcarsqueezeplay2.jpg dreamcarsqueezeplay3.jpg dreamcarsqueezeplay4.jpg dreamcarsqueezeplay5.jpg dreamcarsqueezeplay6.jpg A 7th Grader Plays Squeeze Play (March 20, 2019, #8673K, aired out of order on April 24, originally rescheduled to air on March 13) squeezeplay7thgrader1.jpg squeezeplay7thgrader2.jpg squeezeplay7thgrader3.jpg squeezeplay7thgrader4.jpg squeezeplay7thgrader5.jpg squeezeplay7thgrader6.jpg Squeeze Play for an $18,000+ Trip to France (May 3, 2019, #8735K, aired out of order on March 25, originally rescheduled to air on April 26) babysqueezeplay1.jpg babysqueezeplay2.jpg babysqueezeplay3.jpg babysqueezeplay4.jpg babysqueezeplay5.jpg A Squeeze Play With Clinton's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 15, 2019, #8852K, aired out of order on October 18) squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $52,919. squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg squeezeplaybigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg Squeeze Play for a Nissan Sentra S (December 2, 2019, #8921K) squeezeplaynissansentra1.jpg squeezeplaynissansentra2.jpg squeezeplaynissansentra3.jpg squeezeplaynissansentra4.jpg squeezeplaynissansentra5.jpg squeezeplaynissansentra6.jpg Linda Plays Squeeze Play With David Boreanaz & AJ Buckley From SEAL Team (December 22, 2019, #037SP) squeezeplaysealteam1.jpg squeezeplaysealteam2.jpg squeezeplaysealteam3.jpg squeezeplaysealteam4.jpg squeezeplaysealteam5.jpg squeezeplaysealteam6.jpg Music Squeeze Play (January 21, 2020, #8992K) musicsqueezeplay1.jpg musicsqueezeplay2.jpg musicsqueezeplay3.jpg musicsqueezeplay4.jpg musicsqueezeplay5.jpg musicsqueezeplay6.jpg Squeeze Play for a Kymco Mongoose 270 Euro ATV and an SSR Buccaneer 250 Motorcycle (July 6, 2020, #9221K, aired out of order on January 29) squeezeplaykymcoatvssrmotorcycle1.jpg squeezeplaykymcoatvssrmotorcycle2.jpg squeezeplaykymcoatvssrmotorcycle3.jpg squeezeplaykymcoatvssrmotorcycle4.jpg squeezeplaykymcoatvssrmotorcycle5.jpg squeezeplaykymcoatvssrmotorcycle6.jpg squeezeplaykymcoatvssrmotorcycle7.jpg International versions *On the Mexican version, it was called "El Apretón", translated to "The Pressure". Rules were the same as the American version. *On the 1980s UK version hosted by Leslie Crowther, as well as the Dutch version, it was played for a three-digit prize. Five numbers were shown, and thus the contestant had to take out two numbers to make a three-digit price. YouTube Videos Squeeze Play's Premiere Close Call win of Squeeze Play (January 9, 2004, #2755K) Squeeze Play for a Mazda6 Sport (May 17, 2017, #7943K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games